kyles_secret_livesfandomcom-20200213-history
Luke Cage
Luke Cage also known as Power Man is a member of the Mutant Warriors. Appearance Power Man aka Luke Cage is an African-American male with a muscular physical build. He has black hair with brown eyes. He wears a sleeveless suit which is yellow on top and the rest is black and he has metal plates on his biceps, ankles, wears yellow boots and sunglasses. In his civilian outfit, he wears a beige vest with sleeves curled to his elbows, with a black shirt underneath and light blue pants. Powers, Skills and Abilities *'Medically Enhanced Attributes:' Via infusing with the mutagen thanks to Sinister, he has gained superhuman strength, enough to stop a moving train, nigh-impenetrable skin and tissue durability, advanced stamina, rapid cellular regeneration & increased agility. He is similar to Captain America, but instead of him using a shield, he is a shield. *'Superhuman Strength:' Power Man's strength is increased to a superhuman level that he can stop a moving train. He is the physically strongest member of the team and is even stronger than Spider-Man. He can lift about 25 tons. *'Nigh-Invulnerability:' Power Man's skin cannot be penetrated by any nearly any weapon and this makes him highly durable in combat. Aside from Power Man's unbreakable skin, his bones and muscles are denser and much thicker than any human being, thus allowing him to survive a hit from the Rhino without any broken bones. On one occasion, Luke's body demonstrated that even vampires can't penetrate his indestructible skin. Even Dracula is incapable of biting him. *'Superhuman Stamina:' Luke can exert himself for hours before even beginning to show tiredness. *'Accelerated Healing:' Power Man's biological cellular structures regenerate so much faster than even Spider-Man from any injury. He was able to heal from a broken arm, other cuts, and broken teeth in an hour or less. This regenerative power may have greatly prolonged his lifespan. Unlike Spider-man, Luke's healing is not based on his increased metabolism, but is rather a fast healing factor. *'Enhanced Agility:' Power Man is capable of doing aerial maneuvers with ease. *'Hand-to-Hand Combatant:' He is highly skilled in various forms of Hand-to-Hand combat & utilizes various brawler styles with acrobatics to create a unique form of fighting style, by which he makes full use of his strength & durability. *'Sportsmanship:' He has shown to have an extensive knowledge & shown to be a remarkable sportsman & athlete, particularly in the fields of National Football League (American Football), National Basketball League (Basketball), National Hockey League (Ice Hockey) & Major League Baseball (Baseball). Personality Power Man has a lot of confidence in himself, being a superhuman with tough bulletproof skin, he boasts about himself a lot. He has a good friendship with others especially Spider-Man. Their friendship was shown when Peter became guilty over his forgetting of their science project the two had been assigned to do together. Regardless, he still chose to forgive him and continue to be his friend. Luke doesn't like arguments, especially between his teammates. On one occasion, he had to yell at everyone to stop their constant bickering and arguing. He doesn't believe in arguments, as he finds them pointless and demeaning which delay the right choice. He'd rather work things out with others than start fighting over what they should have done. Luke is arguably the most mature of the hero five and in their day and age, no one could deny his importance. Despite his massive size, Luke is the least of his teammates to bully, second only to Iron Fist. He rarely finds pleasure in the humiliation of others and even shows signs to be disgusted by such. Regardless, on occasions he has been shown to laugh at the mocking of others, infamously when Luke and the others played a prank on Spider-Man headed by Nova involving a false backup phone call to him and his eventually tumble while coming out of his home. Weapons None Family *Walter Cage (Father) *Amanda C'''age (Mother) Voice Actor Ogie H. '''Banks III Category:Characters Category:Alive Category:Male Category:Protagonists Category:Humans Category:Former Humans Category:Mutants Category:Allies Category:Sons Category:Single